


Hungry Like The Wolf

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff, It's a drive-thru not a fly-thru, Snapchat, Supergirl gets McDonald's, breakfast date, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: Supergirl's hungry after capturing rogue aliens and Snapchats Lena.Lena takes a break from work after seeing she has a Snapchat from Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl's hungry after capturing rogue aliens and Snapchats Lena.
> 
> Lena takes a break from work after seeing she has a Snapchat from Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting for the Supergirl fandom so let me know what you guys think! I have a few partially written, multi-chapter stories that I just have to get around to finishing and figuring the rest of a plot for.

Kara was exhausted and hungry. She had just dropped off some rogue aliens at the DEO and was currently sitting under some sunlamps. Alex stood off to her right, reading her report back to her, double checking that everything was correct.

“Alex, I know what I wrote,” She pushed herself off the bed, “What is there is what happened! Now can I go? I’m getting hungry.”

Alex looked at her sister, crossing her arms, “You’re always hungry.”

Kara threw her arms up in annoyance, “Why does everyone always say that? It’s true, but that doesn’t mean you _always_ have to make the comment.”

Sighing, Alex flipped through Supergirl’s file, checked her vitals, and just gave her a good look over that only a sister could give, “Fine. You’re free to go.” Kara pumped her fist and then asked, “Do you think I could borrow one of the DEO’s cars?”

Alex’s motions stilled, looking at Kara with a raised eyebrow, “Why would you need that?”

Beginning to fidget with her fingers, looking more like Kara that the Superhero persona she currently wore, “Well, I was planning on stopping by McDonalds – just going through the drive-thru you know? – and they don’t like it very much when I make it more of a fly-thru. Plus, it’s hard to carry all that food. And no, it won’t be easier on your motorcycle.”

“Talk to J’onn.”

A gust of air blew past Alex, who just shook her head, as Kara sped off in search of the Directior. She found him at main control with Winn, who jumped in his seat when she appeared (“You have GOT to stop doing that!”).

“Hey J’onn!”

He turned to face her, hands on his hips, “Supergirl. What do you need?”

She took a deep breath, “CouldIborrowoneoftheDEOcars?”

J’onn raised his eyebrow as he asked her to repeat what she said, but slower. When she did, he paused, thinking for a few moments.

“Why would you need one?”

Kara shrugged, “Fast Food restaurants take the whole ‘you need to be in a vehicle’ thing serious, even if you are a superhero.”

He lifted his chin a bit, thinking, “Take Alex with you. She probably needs to eat and she’ll keep you in line. Plus,” J’onn tilted his head towards Kara knowingly, “She needs to get out of here more.”

“I agree with you there. Thank you so much!” Kara jogged off, heading back towards Alex.

She poked her head into the door of one of the labs, “Hey Ale- Agent Danvers,” quickly switching to the professional title as she realized there were lab techs in the room, “You’re with me. Director’s orders.”

Alex, with a confused look on her face, shucked off her lab coat in favor of her tactical jacket. The two sisters made their way out, “What’s going on? More rogue aliens?”

“Nope?”

“…Then what is it?”

“McDonald’s run. On Director’s orders, you’re coming with me. C’mon, let’s go get some keys.” 

* * *

 

“I’m glad no one is behind us because getting all that food for you is going to take forever.” Alex sat shotgun, tapping away on her phone. Normally she would be driving, but with the amount of food that Kara was ordering… well, Alex was letting her take over that one.

“It’s not that bad. If I could, I would call to give them a heads up, but they don’t do call ahead ordering and then that would give them my phone number.”

As they waited, Kara pulled out her phone, opening Snapchat. She had a few stories to view and a Snapchat from Lucy of a stack of books she was working through reading. As she flipped through the stories, reading some Buzzfeed lists, Refinery29 and Cosmo articles, she found herself looking at a picture of herself standing in front of Lena Luthor from L-Corp’s most recent press event, bullets falling to her feet as a Lex Supporter tried to rebel against L-Corp’s current progression in the most extreme way possible.

She looked at the picture; it wasn’t the best quality, but it still shows the look of fear lined with amazement on Lena’s face. Swiping up, Kara skimmed the article. It discussed the actual content of the press event, surprisingly, before detailing the attack and Supergirl’s “miraculously timed appearance.” The article contained a few more pictures, most focused on Lena and Supergirl’s interactions and even talked about some previous appearances of Supergirl at previous L-Corp functions.

To the knowledge of only a handful of people in that crowd, in the world even, is the exact nature of Lena and Kara’s relationship.

Flipping back to the camera, Kara, in full Supergirl regalia, placed her elbow on the open window with her fist against her cheek, looking at the food window wistfully. She snapped a picture, smiling at how it looked, and typed up a caption. She saved it (for posterity's sake) and sent it to Lucy, Alex, Winn, James, and, of course, Lena.

A few moments later, Kara heard a grunt of laughter from Alex, “You’re an idiot.” 

* * *

 

Lena Luthor sat at her desk in L-Corp, flipping through some documents of on-going projects. A few of them had reached some roadblocks and thus were falling behind, but most of the rest were on track.

She went back and forth between checking the documents, checking her email, and making notes. This had been going on for several hours, only interrupted by an interview over her last press release which was interrupted by a dedicated supporter of Lex who greatly opposed where Lena was taking “his company” and decided to tell her that through bullets. Luckily, Supergirl showed up and stopped the bullets before they could harm Lena and took out the guy before he could cause any more damage.

Not like Lena ever had to worry about Supergirl never coming to her aid. Plus, even though Kara wasn’t assigned to the press release, she had told Lena she would be nearby. Just in case.

As she worked, Lena saw her cell phone light up out of the corner of her eye. She had just a little bit more to do, and then she could take a few minutes for a break. Well, that “little bit more to do” was about thirty minutes of work. Flipping shut the file folder, Lena grabbed her phone.

Finally checking the notification, she saw that it was a Snapchat from Kara. Sighing, she unlocked her phone and opened the Snapchat. Kara was seated in a car in her Supergirl suit, fist to cheek, wistfully looking out the window. The caption read _‘Even superheroes must wait for McDonalds’_.

Lena let out a laugh, screenshotting the image. She stood up from her chair, stretching her legs, and walked out to her balcony, snapping a picture of the National City skyline, adding the text _‘wish you were here’_ with a red and blue heart. She sent it and slid her phone into her skirt pocket.

Closing her eyes, Lena took a deep breath of the September air. It was just starting to cool down, not that it ever got very cold in National City, but at least it wasn’t the blistering heat it was in the summer.

A small smile crossed her face as an upward draft blew past her and the sound of boots softly landing came from her left.

“You wished I was here.”

Lena turned and saw Supergirl, saw Kara, standing next to her on the balcony, both smiling at each other.

“And I brought food!” Kara held out a slightly rumpled McDonald’s bag, causing Lena to laugh, “I figured you hadn’t eaten yet and I know you _usually_ don’t eat the lunches that Jess gives you and she doesn’t typically bring you dinners. So, since I was getting some food anyways, I just figured.”

Grabbing the bag in one hand and Kara’s now free hand with the other, Lena pulled her back into her office, “You don’t have to explain every time you bring me food, sweetheart,” Once the door was shut and they were behind the privacy windows Lena had installed, she pulled Kara in for a brief kiss, “Although, really? McDonald’s?”

Kara shrugged, “I had a craving.”

Lena let out a laugh and the two women sat down on the couch, eating their fast food, sharing chaste kisses in the night. Once they both finished, Kara faster than Lena, their bags sat discarded on the floor as hands rested on thighs, lips lingered on throats, and voices made hushed promised.

“I should probably get back to work, babe,” Lena whispered. Kara groaned in response, “And you probably have a patrol to run.”

Kara nuzzled Lena, “I’ll go do a few laps of the city and then pick you up and take you home. How’s that sound?”

Giving her a pointed look, Lena pulled back so she could properly see Kara, “Actually patrol the city. Don’t just fly around the city at near top speed and say you patrolled it,” Lena lifted her hand to caress Kara’s cheek, her thumb tracing her cheekbone, “And, if anything, we have date night on Friday.”

Smiling, Kara kissed Lena once more before standing up from the couch, stretching as she walked towards the balcony. As she stood in the doorway, she turned, smiling at Lena.

“I’ll see you soon, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena stood, crossing her arms, “See you soon, Supergirl.”

As Kara prepared to take off, she gave Lena one last look, “Khap zhao rrip.”

Lena smiled brightly as she responded, “I love you too, Kara Zor-El.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want a part two to this!  
> You can hit me up at www.thenameisz.tumblr.com  
> Partner Art Piece: http://thenameisz.tumblr.com/post/168196814495/partner-piece-for-my-first-published-piece-of
> 
> EDIT: There will be a part two!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average Friday for Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking... over three weeks. For the record, I did get about halfway through writing it, decided I didn't like the plot because it got super angsty, so I have it for possibly it's own one shot. But, yeah, I had to rewrite the chapter. 
> 
> Regardless, here you go!

It was too early for even the earliest rays of sun to creep into the room through partially open curtains, to fall over the rumpled sheets and onto the two forms enveloped into each other on the bed. The peace of the early morning was one that no residents of National City got to see, and it was one that would soon be broken by an alarm telling Ms. Luthor to get ready for work. Sam suddenly took a leave of absence, forcing Lena to return to L-Corp, leaving CatCo in James’ more than capable hands.

At 6am, Lena’s phone began chirping. She pulled herself away from her girlfriend’s sleeping form to shut it off before returning, nuzzling against Kara’s bare back. In response, Kara flipped over, wrapping her arms around Lena. Her blue eyes were hazy with sleep, and Lena was sure her green ones mirrored the look.

Nuzzling her head into the crook of Lena’s neck, Kara spoke lazily, “You should probably – _yawn_ – get ready for work, babe.”

Lena closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the soft vibrations of Kara’s voice against her neck, “I should. But I’d rather stay in bed with you.”

She ran her finger tips over Kara’s ribs, moving to her spine, then resting her palms on Kara’s shoulder blades. She felt the upward curl of the corners of Kara’s lips against her throat. The warm smile pressed against her skin in a kiss, making a trail up to her jawline, pausing for a quick nip at the skin and getting a quiet gasp from Lena, before moving down to her lips for a proper kiss.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Lena whispered, pulling away from the kiss to shut off her second alarm – one she never needed before Kara flew into her life.

“Hmmm…” Kara made a face of exaggerated thought, “How about to compensate, you get ready for work, _and_ we can go for a breakfast date!”

Pushing Kara’s hair back and cupping her cheek, Lena responded, “We have date night tonight.”

Kara sat up, pulling Lena up with her, who just groaned in response, “So? That doesn’t mean we can’t _also_ have a breakfast date.”

Giving Lena puppy dog eyes, Kara pouted until Lena sighed and gave in, affirming that they could stop in at Noonan’s for breakfast. The pout disappeared like smoke and she placed a kiss on Lena’s cheek before popping up out of bed to go find her work clothes. Lena made her way to her closet and changed into a simple black pencil skirt and a long sleeve red shirt, sliding on a pair of black heels to go with it.

When Lena stepped out of the closet, Kara was already dressed in a pair of skinny, cropped black pants and a gray button up shirt underneath a baby blue cardigan and was applying some lipstick. Lena pulled out her make-up bag, just applying a light layer in order to be ready on time for breakfast and to not be _too_ late for work. Once she finished with her make-up, Lena picked up her hair brush and ran it through her long, dark hair, before pulling it up into a high, tight ponytail.

Kara finished swiping on a layer of light pink lipstick and braided her hair, watching Lena go through her own morning routine. They had been together for a few months now, but ‘spending the night and getting ready together in the morning’ was a relatively new thing – only started within the past few weeks. It’s not even something they do every night, just whenever one of them is too tired (or too inebriated) to leave the other’s apartment. It was a kind of closeness that neither of them have ever really experienced before – a late night, post-sex conversation they had shared a week or two previously. It warmed Kara’s heart that Lena let her in, especially after all the familial troubles she has experienced and all the doubt she faces just by the fact of her last name being Luthor.

“You ready, babe?”

Lena’s voice pulled Kara from her realm of thought. She nodded, making a comment about her probably still being half asleep.

“Well, put on your shoes and grab your work bag. We can walk to Noonan’s and I’ll call my driver to pick us up from there. How’s that sound?” She was walking out of the bathroom at this point, calling over her shoulder as Kara followed behind her. She quickly found her black flats and her purse, pulling on her coat by the door where Lena waited, coat on and purse in hand.

“All ready?” Kara asked, smiling, tilting her head to the side.

Lena smirked, tapping below her temple, “Aren’t you forgetting something darling?”

A very cute, very confused look crossed Kara’s face before everything clicked, “Oh! Yes! Oh Rao! How could I forget?” She vanished for a split second before returning, glasses in place, a few stands of hair loose. Lena smiled, pushing back the loose hairs and briefly kissing Kara before opening the door.

“After you.” 

* * *

Breakfast had been cute. Kara even convinced Lena to let her take a photo for Snapchat. Lena had used her cup of coffee to cover the lower half of her face, but you could still tell by her eyes that she’s smiling. Kara had saved the photo and posted it to her story, sending it Lena, Alex, and Maggie. Pretty quickly she had gotten a response photo from Maggie of a NCPD cup filled with, as the caption read, “ _“coffee”_ ”. Kara let out a laugh and went back to eating her sticky buns and conversing with Lena about their plans at work for next week.

Lena had dropped her off outside the CatCo building, placing a brief kiss on her cheek. “I’ll see you tonight, babe,” she said in a husky voice.

A light blush crawled up Kara’s neck instinctively, “T-tonight. Yes. S-see you then.” She waved before shutting the car door behind her and walking into the building.

Greeting a few people she knew, mostly from working as Cat’s assistant, Kara noticed them giving her strange looks. Raising her hand to her face to check – okay, she had her glasses on, so it’s not that. She checked her hair, her outfit… nothing seemed out of place.

_“Maybe they’re just having a weird day,”_ Kara thought, pulling out her phone as she waited for the elevator. As she stood there waiting, hearing everyone around her happily chat amongst each other, there was a tap on her shoulder. Turning, Kara saw a woman who was probably just a few years older than her standing beside her.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to bother you, but you have some lipstick on your cheek.”

“OH!” Kara exclaimed, her hand going up when Lena had kissed her, “That would probably explain the weird looks I’ve been getting,” She laughed, “Thank you so much.”

The woman just smiled as the elevator doors opened. Kara waited patiently until the doors opened on her floor, then squeezed out, making her way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she sighed. Sure enough, Lena’s lips were stamped onto her cheek in the same color as her lipstick.

Pulling out her phone, she opened Snapchat with the front facing camera. Making a face, she took a picture, typing up a caption: _you marked me!_

Smiling, Kara sent the picture to Lena, then proceed to remove the lipstick from her cheek. Emerging from the bathroom, she heard Snapper call out.

“Ponytail! Get in here!”

Muttering to herself, “Here we go.”

Snapper gave her a piece on a new restaurant opening up down on Vine Street. After a quick call down there, the owner and one of the managers were available for interviews. Kara wrote up several questions, pulling some from a pre-made list, and then headed on down to the restaurant for the interview.

The owner was very kind, she was from a small town just south of National City but had moved here with the dream to open up her own restaurant. The manager had many years of experience working in the food service industry, and this was not her first foray as a manager. They gave Kara a sampler of their appetizers as a thank you for the interview, and the three of them sat down and chatted for a bit.

Unfortunately, Kara couldn’t stay for very long. She received a call from Alex detailing an alien incident on 34th and Roosevelt. Excusing herself and shaking their hands, Kara told them that the article will be up in a few days.

Ducking out of the restaurant and into a nearby alley, she shucked off her clothes, revealing her Supergirl suit. Kara grabbed her clothes, launching in the air, heading off in the direction of the fire (stopping only to drop off her clothes on her balcony). While flying over, she sent Lena text explaining that she had a ‘work emergency’ so she may end up running a bit late on their date night.

* * *

It was adorable the way that Kara had insisted for a picture of Lena to post on her story. She was not nearly as active on social media as Kara was, and sometimes Jess or the head of the PR department would have to egg her on to post on Twitter or Facebook or Instagram. “You need to make yourself seem more human, more likeable,” that was PR. “ _Everybody_ is on social media. Well, some celebrities aren’t, but most of everyone else is. And especially since you’re – you know - trying to seem more likeable, it would probably help,” and that was Jess one day as her and Kara were teaming up on Lena.

Eventually, she gave in and got some social media accounts. While she had tons of followers on Twitter and Instagram – some only there to tear her down – she trusted very, very few with her Snapchat. And Kara was one of them.

When Kara laughed at something on her phone, Lena managed to get a snap of it. The warm lighting of the coffee shop and sunlight that was now streaming in through the windows complimented Kara’s radiating warm demeanor perfectly. She saved the picture and posted it to her story before going back to coffee and breakfast.

As her driver dropped Kara off outside CatCo, Lena leaned forward, kissing Kara on the cheek. As she pulled away, she smirked, seeing the lipstick stain left there.

“I’ll see you tonight, babe.” The huskiness of her voice surprised her a bit, but the blush that rose up Kara’s neck and her stuttered response was worth it. Kara gave a her a smile and shut the door behind her.

“To L-Corp, Ms. Luthor?”

“Yes, Michael.” Lena checked the few Snapchat stories she had – saw the Snapchat that Kara posted of her and screenshotted it – and checked Instagram. She didn’t get to stay on for very long before they pulled up to L-Corp.

Thanking her driver, she grabbed her bag and slid out. Walking into the building, after checking through security, she then made her way around the corner to the elevators. A few employees joined her while waiting for the elevators, none of them making eye contact with her, two of them quietly chatting with each other about their weekend plans. Everyone filed into the elevators when the doors opened, pressing their respective floor buttons.

One younger looking man, probably honestly only a few years younger than her, gave her a strange look when she hit the button for the top floor. Once she settled back, Lena raised an eyebrow at him. He was probably an intern, judging by his young age and his slightly ill-fitting jacket and – she glanced down at the floor – dirty Converse.

Lena moved her eyes back to the doors and made note of which floor he got off on. If she could find out where he was working, she’d send a suggestion down that direction about his clothing, or his shoes at the very least.

She was the only one left in the elevator when her phone buzzed; it was a Snapchat from Kara. Smiling, Lena opened it up. It was taken in a bathroom, probably one of the ones at CatCo. Her face was squished and turned to the side so the lipstick mark was showing in the picture along with the caption “you marked me!”

Lena let out a laugh as the elevator doors opened, causing Jess to look up from her desk.

“There’s only one person who makes you laugh,” Jess said with smile as Lena approached her desk, “Tell Ms. Danvers I say hello.”

“I will, even though I’m sure you have her contact information through some means. Probably to plan something behind my back.”

Stopping in front of her office door, Lena’s head snapped up, analyzing what she had just said, “That came out more malicious than I had intended. I meant-”

“I understand what you meant, Ms. Luthor. And,” Jess paused, “With your family history, I understand your word choice.” They exchanged small, sad smiles before Jess gave Lena her schedule for the day.

She spent most of her day working through paperwork, having only one meeting during her typical lunch hour but luckily it was just down in Research & Development, checking up on the progress of the different projects that L-Corp was working on. She knew that some of the projects had hit roadblocks, so she sat down with the head developers of the projects to try to figure out the problems, or schedule a different meeting time to look more in depth on the project. Most of the other projects were on track through and a few of them seemed like that they would be ready for the public within the next few months.

As Lena was leaving R&D, she got a text from Kara.

**Kara:** Hey babe. Got a work emergency so I may be a bit late to date night tonight ☹☹☹ Just wanted to let you know

Her heart dropped a bit and she quickened her pace to the elevator, pressing the button multiple times, regardless of knowing that it does nothing. The wait for the elevator and the ride up was filled with toe tapping, finger fidgeting, and lip biting. Lena knows that Kara can take care of herself, but it’s more of the fact that Lena didn’t _know_ what Kara was going up against. That was what mostly worried her the most.

The elevator doors opened and Lena made a comment to Jess that she’d be busy the rest of the day. Jess must have responded, but it didn’t resister in Lena’s brain before her office door shut behind her. She was too focused on turning on the television and finding a news channel that was covering _whatever it was_ that Supergirl was doing.

* * *

When Kara arrived on the scene, an alien that seemed to be the same race as Draaga was there. DEO agents were already on the scene, trying to contain the alien. NCPD officers were keeping the area clear of civilians.

The alien was fighting DEO agents, throwing them around. Kara dove down, driving the alien into the concrete, allowing the agents in the area to back up and regain their bearings.

Kara reared back her hand for a punch, but the alien managed to hit her off them. She tumbled on the ground, getting lifted by her cape and thrown into the wall of a building at least seventy-five feet away.

She fell to the ground, coughing and heaving, but climbed to her feet in time to dodge the running charge from the alien. Flashing her x-ray vision, she couldn’t find any weaknesses like her fight with Draaga. As the alien turned back to charge, Kara shot out her heat vision at the alien’s chest. The alien let out a sickening screech, clawing at its chest as it fell to its knees.

Kara approached the alien and gave it one swift kick to the head, knocking it out. DEO agents swooped in onto the alien, carrying it into one of the medical vans off on the sides.

“Hey, hey you alright?” Alex appeared coming around from her side, placing her hands on Kara’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I just – woo wee” Kara bent over, hands on her knees, trying to her breath back, “I forgot how hard they can hit.”

Wrapping a hand around Kara's bicep, Alex began drag her over to a different medical van, “Well, come on, let’s get you checked over.”

Once Alex got Kara sat down in the medical van – which just so happened to be conveniently placed in a very sunny spot – she went to pull out her phone. However, what she pulled out from her hidden suit pocket was nothing but a crumpled and broken phone, if what was left could even be called a phone.

“Oh Rao,” she dropped her head into her hand.

“Another one? You _have_ to stop flying around with them.”

“ _Ooooor_ you could get Winn to start working on Supergirl-proof technology.”

Alex snorted in laughter, “Don’t you have a super smart, billionaire, technologically advance girlfriend who you can get to do that by just asking? You won’t even have to use your Kryptonite puppy dog eyes.”

Kara lightly kicked Alex, “Just shut up, give me your phone, and get over here.”

* * *

When Lena found a news station covering Supergirl live, she saw Supergirl get launched into the air by a seven foot tall, reptilian looking alien that stood up from a crater in the ground. As she rolled and tumbled on the ground, the alien stalked over to her body, grabbing her cape, spinning, then launching her into a building wall.

Lena’s heart was racing and her leg was bouncing with anxiety, _“Please be okay, please be okay…”_

She watched her girlfriend’s digital, crumpled figure, surrounded by wall rubble, eventually climb to her feet. The camera panned to the alien as it charged, but Supergirl was able to dodge just in time. When the alien turned to make another charge, two beams of blue-white light shot out from Supergirl’s eyes, striking the alien directly in the chest. A loud shriek ripped its way out from the alien’s throat as it fell to the ground, pawing at its chest. Lena watched at Supergirl approached the alien and in one swift motion, kicked it in the head, knocking it out.

Agents in all black – DEO agents, as Lena could guess – carried the alien to a van off on the side. Another agent, Alex upon Lena’s closer inspection, walked up to Kara and they seemed to talk for a bit, Kara doubling over at one point before Alex lead her off to a medical van.

Knowing that Kara was now in good hands, Lena switched off the television. She sent Kara a quick text, saying that she watched the incident on the news and that she was happy she was safe. After she hit send and was sitting back down in her desk chair, Lena got a Snapchat notification from… Alex?

Opening it up, it showed Alex in mid-eyeroll next to Supergirl, making an exaggerated frown while holding up a crumple and utterly destroyed piece of metal and plastic.

_“Wait… Is that Kara’s phone?”_

Lena typed the question to Alex, setting her phone off to the side before sifting through documents and emails, awaiting a response. About fifteen minutes later, Alex responded.

**Alex:** Yeah, she likes to keep her phone on her person all the time. Destroyed phones are the result. Maybe you can help with that.

It didn’t take very long for Lena to pull over some spare, blank sheets of paper and start writing up some designs.

* * *

 

The sun had long set by the time Kara was released from the DEO. She had to get debriefed and officially medically checked over before she could go.

Checking the time, it was definitely after 7, and since she didn’t have a working phone right now, Kara would just have to bank on Lena still being at L-Corp, not that it would end up being very much out of her way if she ended up being at her apartment.

Kara gave Alex a hug, “Tell Maggie hi for me!” before flying off into the sky of National City.

As she felt the cool air of the city, she focused in on her girlfriend’s heartbeat, hearing it at her L-Corp office. She smiled, slowing down as she approached the building.

The tips of her boots grazed the railing as she floated above the balcony. Kara watched Lena flipping through papers, writing or drawing something as she remained seemingly oblivious to Kara’s presence. Realizing that floating outside her girlfriend’s window, watching her work is creepy, Kara knocked on the window. Lena stood abruptly, turn around, brandishing a letter opener.

“Christ, Kara,” Lena exhaled, flipping the files shut, putting the letter opener back on her desk, “You scared the crap out of me!”

Smiling, Kara finally landed on the balcony and approached the door, opening it.

“So, I know that I’m a bit late-”

She stumbled backwards into the doorframe as Lena enveloped Kara into a hug, nuzzling her face into her shoulder.

“I don’t care. I’m just glad that your safe,” Lena pulled back and cradled Kara’s face in her hands, “Let’s just order a mountain of take-out and watch some of those animated Disney movies you love.”

Kara nodded, “Sounds like a plan to me,” then leaned in and kissed Lena briefly, “Want me to fly us back to my place?”

Lena nodded, saying that she needed to clean up a bit first before she headed out. She straightened up the files on her desk, putting them into their respective drawers, and grabbed her purse. Walking up to Kara, she kissed her on the check, the same place she had kissed her this morning, “Ready if you are.”

Moving out onto the balcony, they moved chest to chest, Kara wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her tightly and securely against her own body.

“Hold on tight.” Lena grabbed onto her moments before Kara kicked off into the air.

It didn’t take very long for them to reach Kara’s apartment, sneaking in through one of her large, open windows. Kara said she was going to take a quick shower, but Lena could go ahead and order food and grab a change of clothes. She pulled out an oversized National City University t-shirt along with some maroon flannel pants. After changing, she placed their usual order to Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant.

Not long after Lena placed the food order she heard the water shut off. A few minutes later – time filled by Lena flipping uselessly through some of the older issues of CatCo Magazine that Kara had laying around – Kara emerged wearing a dark red M.I.T. shirt and light blue pajama pants.

“What movie would you like to watch?” Lena pulled Kara into her arms.

“How about…” she paused, taking some moments to kiss Lena, “…Atlantis?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The two settled on Kara’s couch, pulling up the movie on Netflix. They only moved twice the rest of the night: when the delivery person rang the doorbell and when they decided that Kara’s bed would be much more comfortable to sleep on than her couch.

As Lena climbed under the covers, Kara looked around for her phone to plug it in, before remembering what transpired earlier that day.

“Don’t worry,” Lena said, snaking her arm around her girlfriend’s waist, “I’m sure you’ll have a solution soon.”

Placing a kiss on the top of Lena’s head, Kara wrapped her arms around her. They both fell asleep listening to the steady beat of each other’s hearts.

(A few months later, during a lunch visit to L-Corp, Lena hands a nondescript, rectangular, small black box to Kara. When she opens it, and a sleek, matte black phone is sitting inside.

“It should withstand even your strength,” Lena said with a smile, “And I have an equally indestructible case, if you would like.”

Kara pulls her in for a hug, whispering Kryptonian phrases of love into Lena’s ear.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And that's it!
> 
> By the way, just to note, the language of Kara's phone can be set to Kryptonian, it can display the night sky (including how the sky looked on Krypton), and it has a simplified version of Allura's project from the DEO.
> 
> If you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, let me know!


End file.
